


Man's Best Friend

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darkiplier - Freeform, Demon & Human Interactions, Dogs, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hellhounds, Markiplier - Freeform, Slice of Life, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: The idea of a hellhound harmlessly playing with his sweet four-legged little girl seemed insane.Mark and Dark with their pups in a winter wonderland.





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluffy request from southerndragontamer on Tumblr, featuring Dark and Mark’s puppers playing in the snow and the two pet parents joining in. Enjoy!
> 
>   
>  (Originally posted on Tumblr with this gif by markipliergamegifs.)

Choco was in hot pursuit of Chica amid the winter’s snows, the two canines barking and snuffling as they ran. Choco’s paws left smoking prints behind and, with her demonic strength, she easily gained on Chica and pinned her to the icy ground.

Chica squirmed out from underneath the stronger dog, giving a nip at Choco. Choco’s tongue lolled out in a doggie grin and Chica bunted her head against Choco.

The game between the two began again, Chica running after Choco this time.

Mark watched his furbaby with a heady mixture of concern, confusion and delight. The idea of a hellhound harmlessly playing with his sweet four-legged little girl seemed insane. But it worked, almost like he’d imagined it would have been with Buddi. 

Hellhound or not, Choco was also clearly enjoying herself as well. 

He glanced at the aforementioned hellhound’s owner out of the corner of his eye. Dark was calmly drinking from a mug of hot cocoa, onyx eyes not leaving the two canines.

“ ** _It seems to have been a wise decision to introduce the two of them._** ”

“Yeah. I’m… kinda surprised at how well they’re getting along. Just fifteen minutes, and now they’re the best of friends.”

“ ** _Choco tends to lack for playmates of the quadrupedal variety, and has been rather isolated as of late. Fortunately, your Chica is well-mannered and gives affection easily._** ”

“They’re an odd couple, friends-wise, but they’re both happy, so yay for them.”

“ ** _I concur._** ”

Mark, watching the dogs a little more, considered for a moment. “They’re having an awful lot of fun out there.” Shrugging, he then ran out to join the pups in the snow. “Hey, Chica Bica! Make a hole! Daddy wants to play too!”

Dark snorted in amusement. Mark, though by human standards an adult, was forever the energetic child. 

Dark, finishing His mug of cocoa, shrugged and decided not to linger in the periphery. He stepped outside into the snow, the chilly weather having no effect on Him.

“ ** _Chocolat, Ma petite!_** ” He called to His pup. “ ** _Come to Papa, My love!_** ”

Choco gave a happy woof and ran over to Dark, her tail wagging violently. He leaned down and she bumped her head against His broad shoulder, as He stroked and scratched her lovingly.

A snowball hit the Hellgod on the opposite shoulder, instantly melting on contact.

Dark smirked as He looked up at Mark. “ ** _You really shouldn’t have done that._** ”

“Oooh, I’m sooo scared! Come at me, bro!”

“ ** _I am not your ‘bro’_** ,” Dark shot back reflexively, even as He was gathering a sampling of the snow and packing it into a tight ball. He flung it with a precise, measured throw so it hit Mark directly in the face.

He chuckled, as Mark spluttered indignantly. “Oh, it’s so on now, bro!” Mark yelled.

There was a flurry of icy projectiles between the two nemeses, though neither intended to harm the other. Their snowball fight was accompanied by their dogs yapping and running around excitedly, happy that their daddies were enjoying themselves too.

Eventually the festive mood wound down, and the four beings wandered back inside to dry themselves and warm up from the cold.

“See, it wasn’t too bad, was it? I was right, wasn’t I?”

“ ** _It is merely the law of averages. Even you must be right from time to time, much like a stopped clock being correct twice per day._** ”

“Glad You had fun, Dark.”


End file.
